Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Hunter's Tent
__TOC__ Structure Hunter Tents should be placed within 15(or less) road tiles of the Mill that will Store the Game meat. Alternately, Hunter Tent if disconnected from all Mills can deliver to a Warehouse for Mill 'getting'. This 15 road tile distance allows the Hunter Tent Deliveryman time to return to the Tent before the Hunters can overfill the Tent Storage. Depending on your build and proximity to the Prey spawn points; distances over 30 road tiles may work, but this distance would indicate some inefficiency(too many Tents, too far from Prey points). Generally, 1 Hunter Tent can deplete 1 Prey spawn point in short order and maintain an average supply of ~6 Game meat per year. This 1 to 1 ratio is recommended for most situations. :Note: Where a Production Goal for Game meat may exceed expectations; consider delaying building Hunter Tents until the second year, overbuild Tents and build them close to Prey points. In late January, ensure all Tents dispatch 3 Hunters and there is no employee shortages the remainder of the year. Each Hunter will bring back half a Haunch per kill. Each Prey point maintains up to 6 animals(half haunch each). Prey are regenerated 1 animal per month for each Prey point. Simply put ~8 haunches per Prey Point(9 max/year) is possible in one year. If short then you will have not Hunt for a whole year to allow the Prey points to recover. Hunter Tents may be turned off by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industrial Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Tents only need employment to spawn the Hunters and Deliveryman. Early in missions, this micromanaging of Tent employment by turn them 'Off' is a handy means of squeezing the employee pool for workers. Eventually, micromanaging Tents can get tiresome, so just leave enough Tents operational for your needs if overbuilt. Walker Hunter are destination cross-country walkers. They are assigned the closest animal when spawned. They will travel to the vicinity of that animal and begin hunting. If another Hunter kills their assigned animal, they will be assigned another nearest animal and repeat the processes. If no animal is available for assignment they vaporize and will be re-spawned at the Hunters Tent when an animal becomes available. When the Hunters Tent Storage becomes half full, the structure will begin limiting the number of Hunters spawned to perhaps 2 at any given time. At three-quarts full, 2 to perhaps only 1 Hunter at any given time. When completely full, there will be no hunter spawned until a Deliveryman removes 1 Haunch of Game meat(3/4 full). The Deliveryman will only move 1 Haunch of Game meat at a time. This is the reason for the recommended 15(or less) road tile distance. Game meat Game meat is more limited in the quantity, then other Food Types, when self-produced (24loads/year maxor 3200{4food types} people max). As a consequence, when the number of Food Types is limiting enough 2 or more Mills may be used to feed the population with Game meat being distributable to primarily Elite housing(fewer people) or a small Block of Commoners. Alternatively, importing additional quantities may serve the city needs. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor: Structures